Hide and Seek
by Scatch
Summary: Kevin and Edd have been secretly dating for a few months now, but when Nazz leaks the secret to Kevin's father, it takes a toll on their relationships. ( KevEdd )
1. Chapter 1

The wind was full of chill and the scent of pines. It was dusk, and stars were beginning to shine on the horizon. Kevin was riding along the smooth winding road on his bike, taking in the world around him. Everything always felt so right when he rode, the world made sense and he could soar through the winds.

He loved to ride his bike in the quiet solitude of the night, it was one of the only times he could really let go and just feel. The forest whipped past him as he glided down the familiar roads. The dense trees thinning to show houses and street lights, which had just begun to flicker to life.

Kevin pedaled down the street that lead to his house. The cul-de-sac was quiet, homely. The light leaking from the houses shed a warm hazy light onto the pavement. Kevin smiled when he passed a certain dork's house.

"I wonder if he is still awake," he mused. Though, he was sure he knew the answer. Kevin pulled into his driveway, hopped off his bike and propped it up against the garage. He ran quickly across the street to the blue house opposite his own.

Running up the sidewalk, the grin on Kevin's face grew wider and wider. He had been waiting all day for this moment. He jogged up to the side of the blue house, and walked quietly up to the window. Kevin's smile faltered.

"The lights are dim, I wonder if he forgot.." he tapped gently on the glass. He glanced around anxiously, his stomach in knots.

"I was too late," his hands grew clammy.

"He's probably already-" his thoughts were cut short by a soft click from the window. Kevin's eyes widened as the window opened. He smiled, jumped through the slender opening, and landed on a very startled Edd. They landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

"Kevin!" Edd whispered with quiet scorn, "You cannot just jump-" Edd's words were lost as Kevin kissed him, biting his lower lip and smiling.

"I've been waiting for that all day," Kevin smirked, he looked down and Edd and laughed at his loss of words. Edd's reddened round face looked back up at him in annoyance, though he was clearly flustered. Kevin chuckled, still on top of Edd, and ran his hands through Edd's long black hair.

"Please, do refrain from making loud noises, Kev, I do not wish to cause any unnecessary commotion," Edd scowled his brows furrowing.

"Ah, I see you've found your words again," Kevin smiled sweetly.

"I hadn't lost them in the first place," Edd pouted, "I was just excited to see you is all," he looked away from Kevin's face, blushing.

"Well that, I can tell," Kevin wiggled his eyebrows and grinded his hips into Edd's groin. Edd gasped, and tried to scramble away, embarrassment clearly plastered on his face.

"Oh, no you don't," Kevin rolled onto Edd and kneeled over him, he leaned down close to Edd's face. He looked longingly at Edd's pink lips, then dragged his gaze up to Edd's enchantingly blue eyes.

"All day I've been thinking of you," Kevin's lips grazed Edd's earlobe.

"All day I have been so tortured looking at you," Edd's eyes fluttered and his breathing quickened as Kevin kissed his neck.

"All day I haven't kissed you," Kevin grazed Edd's lips with his own.

"And now I need to be close to you," Kevin's face hovered above Edd's.

"I missed you," Kevin whispered sheepishly, his eyes cast down. Edd brushed his fingertips along Kevin's cheek, "I missed you too, Kev." Edd grabbed Kevin, closing the distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide and Seek Ch 2

"I missed you," Kevin whispered sheepishly, his eyes cast down. Edd brushed his fingertips along Kevin's cheek, "I missed you too Kev." Edd grabbed Kevin, closing the distance between them.

The alarm clock was blaring. Kevin and Edd were entwined on the floor. Kevin groaned.

"Turn it off, what the hell," he buried his head in Edd's chest. There was a knock at the door.

"Edd? Breakfast is ready, you're going to be late!"

Both Edd and Kevin bolted up, very much awake.

"Shit, what time is it," Kevin shoved on his pants in haste.

"Well past eight o'clock Kev, that was what the alarm is for," Edd rushed to help Kevin grab his clothing.

"My dad is going to be so pissed if I'm late."

Edd watched as Kevin redressed, his ginger hair still tousled and small bags forming under his emerald eyes. Edd smiled quietly to himself, brushing a lock of his black hair behind his ear. He got up and walked towards Kevin, hugging him from behind.

"Huh? Edd what are you doing?" Kevin turned around and was met by Edd's lips.

"I thought, perhaps, I could give you a kiss for the road?"

Kevin smiled and pushed Edd down onto the bed. He looked at Edd, whom was still in just a pair of boxers and socks.

"Kevin!" Edd exclaimed.

"Shh!" Kevin smiled; he covered Edd's mouth with his hand, and began to kiss down Edd's chest. Kevin heard Edd's muffled whimper and groaned.

"I really can't be late again," Kevin removed his hand to reveal Edd's disappointed frown. "Tonight," Kevin kissed Edd's forehead, "We will finish this tonight." Kevin got up from the bed.

Edd sighed, "I suppose it will have to wait; can't have the Captain suspecting anything."

Kevin frowned, "Edd, I'm sorry, I don't want to have this conversation right now." Kevin walked over to the window. "You know how he is. I can't…" Kevin sighed, "I just can't, okay?" Edd walked over to Kevin, and touched his arm.

"Kev, I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I-"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Kevin brushed off Edd's hand.

"I'll see you at school." Kevin kissed Edd's cheek and crawled out the window, leaving Edd alone in his room, with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you at school."Kevin kissed Edd's cheek and crawled out the window, leaving Edd alone in his room with his thoughts.

"Shit," Edd sunk to the floor. He pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Why did I say that, why, why." He hugged his knees to his chest, gently rocking back and forth. A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Edd? Are you even awake in there?"

"I'll be down in a few minutes," his voice cracked. Edd got up, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. He took a deep breath and walked over to his closet. His drawers and closet space were specially organized by underwear, socks, t-shirt, and pants, with a few well chosen jackets.

Edd had chosen a light blue button down, and slipped on a pair of faded jeans. He put on some white Keds and looked at his reflection. His stone blue eyes stared back at him. He felt a pressing guilt. Edd ran his hands through his hair.

"I shouldn't have mentioned the Captain."

Edd reflection began to blur, he felt his throat get tight.

He knew.

Kevin had told him how his father was. The Captain was an ex-marine. He was harsh, strict, and believed in discipline. "Respect and discipline," he said, "are the only things that matter in life."

Edd recalled Kevin's last incident with his father.

That night Edd was woken up by frantic tapping on his window and a bruised, disheveled Kevin crying into his arms. Edd got no sleep that night. Kevin slept in his arms, occasionally waking up in a panic, and Edd would soothe him.

He didn't want another night like that… for Kevin's sake.

Edd shook his head.

"Its best not to dwell, focus on the task a hand," he told himself. He wanted, no, he needed to be there for Kevin, to be a rock.

He sighed.

Edd grabbed his backpack and walked out his door, and through the living room.

"See you after school!" he jogged out the door and walked to the end of his drive. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

[To: Edd]

[From: Ed]

[OMW b redy]

Edd rolled his eyes, "He better not be texting and driving again."

A clunky off white station wagon pulled down the street and screeched to a stop in front of Edd.

He smiled to himself and climbed into the back.


End file.
